iknowwhatyoudidlastsummerfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Himbry
'''Alice Himbry '''is a character appearing in Last Summer 3D portrayed by Kaley Cuoco. Alice is part of the group responsible for the collision with Benjamin Willis Jr. who returned to terrorize, threaten and eventually murder her the 4th of July following the accident in 2011. Alice is a resident of Southport and student at Southport High School alongside Reece Matthews, Amanda Richardson, Laker Stalk, Larena Smith and Phillip Marks. She is the daughter of rich Southport fisherman Arthur Himbry and Nina Casterman. Last Summer 3D Alice Himbry appears a central victim character in Last Summer 3D invovled with the main opening car collision with Benjamin Willis Jr. on Miller's Road Southport. She shares connections with the original victim Helen Shivers as she was a former runner up for Croaker Queen Beauty Pageanant in the fall of 2006. She is the daughter of controlling patrol man father Arthur who is also a fisher out at Miller's Dock in Southport and the daughter of Nina Himbry Shivers store occupant. She is the younger sister of Luke Himbry who lives in resentment of his rich family and instead dons the last name of his biology major girlfriend's family the Castellos. Alice appears firstly at the 4th of July Opening Graduation Party assembling her group of friends for Laker's concept of a fun filled joyride. Amanda seems happy with the idea whilest her boyfriend Reece the group leader detests. However Amanda convinces Reece into joining and the group soon travel a drunk Laker to Miller's Road overlooking the beach of Miller's Point. There on that windy road Laker's reckless behaviour results in Alice's crown being swung onto the road causing their car to spin wildly of out control before finally colliding with a slicker covered man. The group then abandon their vehicle and inspect the body finding a wallet pertaining to a Missy Egan. The condition of the body is left Alice, Laker, Larena, Amanda and Reece to assume the body cannot be identified to be female or male. Laker convinces them into discarding the body and evidence whilest not looking evidence to the identity of the deceased. Alice, Larena and Amanda find resistance in agreeing to the terms, however Laker's rage instantly makes Alice agree but unfortunatley does not convince Amanda or Larena. Alice then seperates from the group until the following summer after spending many months in psychiatric therapy. Alice found her calling in assisting the Shivers shop of which her mother runs and firstly is united with Amanda. Reece and Larena then join Alice before finally the group set forth in search of Laker. The group once assembled hear of Amanda's story of an omninous paper note left saying "I Know What You Did Last Summer." The group panic relatively apart from Reece and Laker who assure to be a simple prank pertaining to another event of last summer. However Alice, Larena and Amanda strongly believe the person they hit that 4th of July night sent the message. Before long all five of the teenagers are attacked brutally by person in a fisherman slicker brandishing a large silver hook. First Amanda at her home while her mother falls asleep wine in hand, then Laker in the showers of the locker room at the Varsity Football field, then Larena while she is sleeping, then Reece at the Southport High School and finally Alice in the shower. Alice had returned one night following an argument with Reece and Amanda with a note stating that it is Parker Abrahams a boy of which she is interested in, who is waiting in the shower. Alice opens the shower firstly to find no one there and note stuck to the shower wall. The note reads Wait Here which then leads to Alice undressing herself, running the shower and entering. The fisherman then enters the bedroom hook scraping across the door. Alice then having forgotten Conditioner dons a towel and temporarily exits the shower and bathroom. As she does the Fisherman enters unseeingly. Alice then re-enters and as she steps in is grabbed from behind by the Fisherman and gagged via his hand while he attempts to cut her with the hook. Alice fights pushing back and forth causing the Fisherman's deadly slash only to land upon her neck. Alice then with her hand smashes the Shower's glass sliding door and escapes onto the floor. Police soon arrive at the house along with Amanda. The group then assemble and set forth to find the Fisherman and make amends. Alice contemplates writing her not of apology to hopefully soothe the attacker's wrath. She not leaves on her bedside table and the following night is left with a reply. A New message scrawling on the note reads not forgiven slut and soon finds much of hair missing from the back. Reece, Amanda, Larena, Alice and Laker then learn of the original victims of a killer in a fisherman slicker wielding a hook who all committed a terrible crime on the 4th of July. They learn all four teenagers to have been horribly murdered. Alice and Laker eventually plan to trap the fisherman the day before the 4th of July at the passing Southport Parade but only catch a glimpse of the Fisherman and a taunt displayed by his hook. The 4th of July mid-day sees Laker be horribly murdered by the Fisherman and Alice the night. Reece followed on Laker's plan to hold a party for all the Southport Graduating Seniors at Amanda's house so that the Fisherman could not kill anymore friends of theirs in order to get to them and hopefully a large party would attract him to attend. However Alice refuses to attend claiming Laker was going to come over and keep an eye on her. Alice waited eagerly upstairs in her bedroom listenig to her ipod holding a photograph of Helen Shivers in the 4th of July Parade. She is then killed by the Fisherman and's body is dragged and dumped in the Beckermin Plantation Basement along with Laker. Her body is discovered by Amanda along with a photograph of Helen in the parade. The Pact Alice was part of the second official pact group to manslaughter a Ben Willis on Miller's Road hill conceal it on the water and make the pact under the threat of a violent miscreant youth to never reveal the accident. She is the character equivalent of Helen Shivers from the original I Know What You Did Last Summer. Alice and Laker Alice showed great resentment towards Laker during the duration of their senior year as he was violent and an alchoholic constantly taking his anger out upon others. She mentions them having a relationship during the first months of drinking in their 11th year at Southport High but ended up dumping him for Parker Abrahams. Following the pact and repeated attacks and threats of the Fisherman Alice seeks protection in Laker as shields her from harm. Which was part of the reason of unattendance of the Richardson House Party which subsequently lead to her death. Parker Parker Abrahams though only appearing twice in Last Summer is the rebound relationship following Laker Stalk who is a rich english teenagers who acts and cares greatly for Alice. Parker is also approved by Alice's controlling father Arthur who detested against her former relationship with Laker. The Fisherman in his first attack of Alice left a note falsley pretending to be Parker in order to get her to wait in the shower so he could advance. 3D Sequence Alice's death captured in Digital 3D was the most complicated and stylishly executed death scene in Last Summer. Death Alice is killed upon leaning upon her master bed front post as she is grabbed by Benjamin Willis Jr. and pulled up onto the bedroom roof mirror and sliced via the hook diagonally through the chest. Alice is finally then finished with the Fisherman breaking the mirror which pours through her open chest and reaches her face causing her implosion to look as though she is shattering like glass. Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:The Pact Category:Southport Category:Neighbours Category:Females Category:Last Summer Characters